Sing your life out
by Robbins
Summary: Amu, a famous singer who lost her love and met Ikuto who taught her that life isn't just about crying over. Its about fun. Ikuto, a boy who happened to be at where where she sang a song about her ex with true feelings and becomes interested in her.
1. A famous singer is transferring!

"Hinamori Amu?" Tadase asked.

"Yeah! She's a super duper uper famous idol! Her songs are soo good! And she's the first ever singer to receive an award in regconition of the world at the age of 13!" Utau ranted on and on.

"Question" Kuukai said.

"What?" Utau asked.

"Why are we talking about this?" he asked.

"Interesting question" I said.

A vein popped out of Utau's head "Cause she's transferring to our school! Dammit!"

"Hmm..Wait..what?" everyone said.

She grinned "She's moving from Paris next week!"

"Serious?" Kuukai asked.

"According to my information , it is true" Kairi said.

"You even check on that?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"But , is she really that amazing?" Nagihiko asked.

"She's not just a good singer . She's really beautiful .. And..she understand people's feelings very well . Not in a bad way , but in a comforting way . She can make someone who's sad feel better easily , and she means everything she says" Rima said.

Utau blinked in surprise "You're saying as though you know her"

"I do" Rima said bluntly.

"What?" Utau shrieked.

"What what?" Rima asked.

"No way! Rima-chi! You know an idol?" Yaya shouted.

Rima smiled "She's not an idol"

We blinked in surprise.

"Rima-chan..you're smiling?" Nagihiko asked.

"And what do you mean she's not an idol?" Utau prompted.

Rima smiled again as she stood up "She's not an idol , she's my best friend"

"BEST FRIEND?" Utau screamed.

Rima shrugged and began walking away . Yaya and Utau immediately chased her.

"Hinamori Amu , huh? Is she really that famous?" I asked.

Kairi nodded "Her songs are... Different . They express feelings which people normally find it hard to say it out . At least , that's what people say"

"Oh , is she pretty?" Kuukai grinned.

Kairi grabbed his laptop out of his bag and began typing like crazy .

"I have a photo here.." he said.

As he stopped typing , the turned the laptop screen towards us.

A girl with pink hair sat on a park bench with a guitar on her lap. She had her eyes close and a small smile on her face.

"Wow..she's really cute.." Kuukai said.

"Mmm.." Tadase stared at the screen.

"True.." I muttered.

"Hmm..I guess she really is , huh?" Nagihiko smiled.

I sweatdropped "Are you really that devoted to midget?"

He's eyes went wide "N-no , w-what? Don't call her midget!"

I sighed "Passionate lovers"

"Actually, no , they're not lovers . Mashiro-san has already rejected him for a total of 37 times" Kairi said , pushing his glasses up.

"Nice!" Kuukai grinned with a thumbs-up.

Nagihiko turned red "OI!"

_A new student..an a idol huh?_

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : Robbins does not own shugo chara . Just to plot of Sing your Life Out<p>

Robbins : Okay.. 4 new chapters today! Two chapters for this new story , one for Vanilla : The scent of new love and one for Strawberry's pink Radiance . Please go read!

Amu : Wow!

Robbins : Its not very long but..yeah

Robbins : And I'm going to have one month of holiday , which I've decided to use to study . I'll still update but not that often . Please give me reviews ! I need encouragements!


	2. Don't go

"Amu!" a voice shouted as though sobbing.

I spun around "Yes?"

"Oh my god! This is horrible! You're moving next week and your schedule still isn't sorted out yet! So much people offered you jobs but I don't know which to accept! And how am I supposed to reject them? What if they get offended! Then you'll get a bad reputation!" my manager , Fionn said in tears.

I sweatdropped "I could do it if you want.."

"REALLY?" her eyes sparkled .

I smiled as I nodded .

"YAY! I LOVE YOU!" she cheered as she skipped away.

I sweatdropped.

"That's an amazing manager you have there" a voice said .

I laughed. I could easily regconise that voice.

"Hey Heath , what's up?" I grinned and turned around , only to find myself looking at his glum and serious expression.

"Heath?" I asked.

"Look , I have something to tell you , but promise you won't get a heart attack?" he said.

I chuckled "Say it then . I don't have heart problems."

He took a deep breath "Okay..So .. Uh.. ..."

I tilted my head "Hey , what's wrong?"

"I want a break up" he said.

I stare at him fro three seconds as though not understanding.

"Oh- no , wait , you _what_?" I asked in a disbelieving tone.

He sighed "I'm sorry , I can't go to Japan with you . I want a break up"

I blinked and make a fake laughing noise "Oh , so you wanna break up with me huh.. ."

He looked down and nodded.

"Reason?" I said , clenching my fist as tight as possible.

"I .. met this new girl . She's really amazing! She can beat me in the arcade! And I was supposed to be the winnder!" he started talking on and on.

"So you ditch me?" I asked.

Instantly , he shut up.

He came over and touched my hand "Look , I'm sorry , okay? You're an amazing girl and it really was fun being your boyfriend . You're perfect and funny..and..and easy to talk to"

"Then why?" I said , looking up at him with tears that threatened to fall any second.

"Because.. because it just doesn't work..my feelings to you..are more .. more of a best friend or a buddy or..or a mate" he said.

I glared at him angrily "I went out with you for a whole year and you say I'm like you're buddy? What the hell were you thinking then? why did you even kiss me during this year? Huh? And why did you confess? If its just a buddy then why did you start all this?"

He looked down "Be..because I thought you were the one..You were so perfect..It was like the were the best girl on earth..I got caught up with that fact and..and.."

He sighed and placed a hand on his forehead "Look , I'm sorry-"

"Sorry won't end what you started!" I shouted.

"Amu.." he said.

"I thought we would be forever" I said as as tears rolled down my cheeks "I thought you loved me . I.. I _loved _you"

"Amu..." he said again.

I glared at him "Turns out its all a lie"

"I'm sorry..I didn't mean it.." he said.

"You didn't mean it? I spent one year! One full year! All my feelings! I placed it on you! All because I thought you loved me! Just one simple word! And now what? Its all gone!" I shouted.

"I told you! I thought you were the one so ..so.." he started.

"So you let your selfishness take over everything? You let it ruin my life! You let it hurt me?" I shouted , jabbing my index finger at his shoulder .

"Amu! C..can't we remains friends?" he asked.

I looked down and stayed silent.

"Look , I know you're hurt..Even though we're not lovers , you're a really important friend to me! If you weren't around..I don't know what would have happened..." he said.

He placed his right hand on my cheek and moved my head up lightly to meet his eyes "Please..I don't wanna lose you..You're an important friend.."

I slapped his hand away with a loud echoing sound.

"Sorry" I said coldly as I glared up at him "I don't need a cheating bastard as a friend"

He's eyes went wide.

"You..you probably need sometime .. I.. I'll just leave , okay? We'll talk about this when you're feeling better" he said and turned around.

I watched with wide eyes as he slowly walked away from me , getting smaller and smaller in my vision.

_No...Don't go.._

_Don't..please...Just stay.._

_Don't walk away...not from my life.._

Tears dripped uncontrollably as I fell down to the floor , sobbing.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : Robbins does not own shugo chara . Just to plot of Sing your Life Out<p>

Robbins : Okay.. 4 new chapters today! Two chapters for this new story , one for Vanilla : The scent of new love and one for Strawberry's pink Radiance . Please go read!

Amu : Wow!

Robbins : Its not very long but..yeah

Robbins : And I'm going to have one month of holiday , which I've decided to use to study . I'll still update but not that often . Please give me reviews ! I need encouragements! I know I sound selfish but please! This exam is really important to me and I only have around three to four months left!


	3. He's a pervert

I yawned as I stood up "I'm tired..."

_*~~Flashback~~*_

_"IKUTO! WAKE UP!" Utau shouted._

_I groaned as I forced myself to open my eyes "What.."_

_"GET OUT! ITS SUNDAY! STOP LAZYING AT HOME AND GO OUT FOR SOME FUN!" she yelled as she dump me out of the house._

_*~~Flashback~~*_

"Fun..I'd rather sleep home" I muttered as I walked towards the park.

"BAM!"

I blinked . A pink haired girl sat on the floor , in front of me.

She wore a white sleeveless hoodie with shorts . Her pink hair was tied up into a curly ponytail.

Pink hair?

She seems...farmiliar.

"Ouch.." she said , rubbing her nose , breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Oh , sorry" I said , stretching a hand out to her.

She looked up at me with golden eyes and smiled , taking my hand "Its okay"

"Are you sure?" I asked.

She nodded "See ya!"

I blinked as she ran away.

Noticing something sparkly on the floor , I bent down and picked it up .

"A bracelet?" I asked myself .

I stood straight and looked at the direction she went .

(At the park)

I looked around but couldn't find any pink haired girl.

I sighed.

_This is annoying..._

"Hey , isn't that the famous singer?" someone asked.

I blinked and looked in front .

The girl from just now stood in front of a microphone stand with a small speaker next to her .

A bunch of people was crowding around her as music began playing.

'A street singer..huh?' I thought.

_Haunted by Taylor swift_

_You and I walk a fragile line_

_I have known it all this time_

_but I never thought I'd live to see it break_

She closed her eyes as she sang.

_It's getting dark and it's all too quiet_

_And I can't trust anything now_

_And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_

'Hmm...she's not too bad..' I thought.

_Oh, I'm holding my breath_

_Won't lose you again_

_something's made your eyes go cold_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_You're all I wanted_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

My eyes widened.

"That girl..she's really putting feelings in" I whispered.

_Stood there and watched you walk away_

_From everything we had_

_But I still mean every word I said to you_

_He will try to take away my pain_

_And he just might make me smile_

_But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead_

She sighed as she continued singing.

_Oh, I'm holding my breath_

_Won't see you again_

_something keeps me holding on to nothing_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_You're all I wanted_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

Her eyebrows furrowed tightly and her eyes was closed as she sang.

_I know, I know, I just know_

_You're not gone. You can't be gone. No._

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_Won't finish what you started_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't go back, I'm haunted_

_Oh _

I watch in amazement . She's actually quite good...

_You and I walk a fragile line_

_I have known it all this time_

_Never ever thought I'd see it break._

_Never thought I'd see it... _

Everyone start clapping really loud as she finished. She smiled and looked around , stopping when her eyes met mine.

She blinked at me while I just held up the bracelet she dropped.

Her eyes seemed to widen in shock.

"You're really good!" someone said to her as the crowd dispersed . She looked at him , distracted as she smiled.

(Amu's POV)

That boy...he's from just now.. Why does he have my bracelet?

As the crowd dispersed , I ran towards him.

"Umm.." I started.

"You dropped this" he said as he dropped the bracelet in my hands.

I looked down at it. It was given by Heath on my birthday.

_But...in the end..It was all a lie..._

I clutched it tightly before turning around and using all my energy to throw it away.

The boy's eyes widened "Woah..."

I blinked and gasped.

"Oh my god , I'm sorry , you picked it up for me and I threw it away and.." I started.

"Its okay.. Its not mine anyways" he said , sweatdropping.

"Ah...haha..." I sweatdropped too.

He smirked "You're interesting"

My eyes went wide as heat when up my face.

_W-wait! Why am I turning red over a stranger's words!_

Suddenly , a small laughing sound broke my thoughts.

I blinked and saw him laughing "You took it for real?"

"O-oi! You're rude!" I pouted.

He chuckled "And? What was with that bracelet?"

"Oh..that" I said , faking a smile "My ex-boyfriend gave it to me. Kind of meaningless to keep it , don't you think? Now that we're split up..."

I almost wanted to say it was none of his business..but I needed to get it off me ..somehow or another...

"Hmm.." was all he said.

"Is that all you can say?" I said , annoyed.

He smirked again "What do you want me to say? Could it be that you were hoping for me to hug you and comfort you?"

I blinked as I turned red "O-of course not!"

He chuckled "Hey , wanna go somewhere?"

"With a stranger?" I said , narrowing my eyes.

He shrugged "Well this _kind _stranger brought you bracelet _back_ for you specially even though you _threw it away_"

As he said that , imaginary arrows seemed to pierce through me.

I sweatdropped "I guess its fine..where do you wanna go?"

He smirked "Follow me"

(Later)

"An amusement park?" I blinked at the sight in front of me.

"Yep" he said.

"Wow , its the first time I've been in one in Japan..." I said.

He blinked "What do you mean? You're not from japan?"

I laughed "Nope , I'm live in Paris . My dad's Italian and my mom's American"

"That explains the weird hair and eye colour" he muttered.

"Hey! You're really rude!" I pouted.

He chuckled "Since its the first time for you , I'll give you the honour of choosing a ride"

I looked around.

Hmm... If you're at an amusement park..The most amusing place must be...

"Oh, I know" I said with a smile.

"Hmm?" he asked.

I grinned.

(15 minutes later)

(In the haunted house)

"OH MY GOD ! THIS IS SO FUNNY HAHAHAHHAHAHA WHO THE HELL PLACE SAUSAGES WITH KETCHUP IN A HAUNTED HOUSE HAHAHAHA HAHAHA OH GOD ! I CAN'T BREATHE HAHAHAHA"

"Umm.. calm down...Its supposed to be a 'liver' " Ikuto said while sweatdropping.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT? L-LIVER? HAHAHAHA THAT'S AMUSING!HAHAHA ITS SOO FUNNY!" I laughed.

"Just ..breathe" he said.

Then I noticed something near the exit.

"BUT! OH MY GOD , THEY PUT BARBIE DOLLS IN WATER? IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE FUNNY? OH MY GOD , HAHAHA THEY HAVE SUCH A GOOD SENSE OF HUMOUR!"

He swaetdrop again.

(15 minute later)

I was standing next to a pole while panting the hell out of myself.

"Hey , you okay?" he asked.

I smiled "Yeah"

He sighed "I've never seen a girl choose to go to a haunted house and then laugh the hell out of herself"

"What do you mean? When you go o an amusement park , you have to amuse yourself or else its wasted!" I said.

He smirked and shook his head "I don't mean that . Normally , they are either creeped out or try to act afraid to get close to me"

I sighed "Sucks to be you"

He smirked again "Its not that bad"

I sighed again "Typical playboy"

"Yeah" he said smirking.

"Anyways , since we're here , lets go play" i said.

He shrugged "Sure , what's next?"

I grinned "Teacups"

He sweatdropped "Why?"

"Oh come on , let's go" I smiled and dragged him all the way there.

"How many person?" the worker asked.

"Two" I said with a smile.

He seemed surprised that the both of us was going on it . I guess its only for kids huh..

Oh well

"Come on!" I dragged him to a pink teacup and forced him in before jumping in myself.

He was so big that he had to hug his knees to squeeze in . Before I knew it , I was cracking up with laughter at him.

"Stop that" he muttered.

I laughed more as I quickly got my phone out , snapping a photo of him.

A vein popped out of his head as he glared at me "What are you doing?"

"Oops?" I said laughing nervously.

Uh oh..

"This must be the worst mistake ever" the boy said.

I blinked . 'The boy'?

Oh yeah.. I don't know his name yet.

"Hey" I started.

"Yeah?" he asked , annoyed .

I sweadropped at his attitude "What's your name?"

He blinked before smirking "Hmm..so you're interested in my name huh?"

My eyes went wide as my face tinted pink "N-no! Its just weird to call you 'You' "

He chuckled.

"H-hey! Don't laugh!" I said.

He smirked as he got of the teacup , more like forced himself up .

I stared at his weird movement before bursting out in laughter again .

"You're so funny-" before I could finish , he moved closer to me. So close that our face was only a few inches away.

My eyes went wide "W-what are y-you doing?"

He smirked more "Tsukiyomi Ikuto"

I blinked "Huh?"

He moved away from me , chuckling "That's my name. What? Were you thinking of something dirty?"

"O-of course not!" I said , blushing.

What's up with this guy?

"Come on" he said , stretching his right hand towards me.

I stared at it for awhile before smiling . I reached out and touched his hand as he pulled me out.

"What next?" he asked.

"Hmm.." I said , thinking.

"Oh , let's go on the roller coaster next!" I grinned.

"You're so hyper" he commented.

I spun around , sticking a tongue out at him , I showed him a peace sign "That's me! Got a problem?"

He blinked before cracking up "N-no"

"O-oi! Don't laugh!" I protested.

(2 Hours Later)

(Ferris wheel)

"It's pretty.." I said , looking out of the window . Colourful lights shone in the evening sky making the amusement park seem to sparkle .

"Hmm.." Ikuto said resting elbow next to the window and his head on his hand.

I smiled at him.

_Amazing..just a while ago , I was so down about Heath..but he made me forget about it all so easily._

"Ikuto" I said .

He looked at me with a smirk "Thats the first time you called my name"

I blushed "Y-yeah , what's wrong with calling you name?"

"Nothing much" he smirked more.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

He just smirked at me .

"Ikuto" I repeated.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you" I said with a smile.

He seemed shock by this "Why?"

I moved my legs up , hugging it tightly as I looked down , my bangs covering my eyes.

"I..got ditched last week . I really liked him..we've been going out for one year already . Right when I thought everything was going well , they just broke down . At first I thought that I was going to spend at least one week crying at home.. But, thanks to you, I think I'll be okay" I smiled.

He just looked at me "You.."

Burying my face in my knees , I said "Everyone said that it was because I was too kind . They said its because I'm always doing what I can to help the people around me . I cared more about others than myself . That's why he didn't bother about my feelings . But I just didn't want to control him , as though I was some kind of rope holding him back from his life"

".. Was that wrong? Helping people.. All I thought was that they were important to me , that's why I try to help them.. is that wrong too? Is being myself a mistake?" I said as tears began welling up in my eyes.

I felt Ikuto stand up and move over to sit next to me.

I lifted my head slightly "You must think that I'm pathetic , right? Even though he doesn't want me anymore.."

Suddenly, Ikuto's arm went around my shoulder as he pushed me into his chest.

My eyes jerked open in shock I tried to push him away "L-let me go! I don't need your pity-"

"Its not pity" his voice interrupted me.

"Eh?" I blinked.

"You're not pathetic at all . Theres nothing wrong with being yourself either . I think you're perfect enough this way . That guy just don't know how to treasure you" he said.

My eyes widened "R-really?"

"Yeah" he said.

I clutched my tightly as tears flowed down my eyes like a burst pipe "Mm!"

He patted my back softly "Don't cry.. That guy isn't worth it"

"Mm!" I said as I cried.

(Later)

"That was fun!" I said , stretching my arms as we walked out of the amusement park.

"Of course it _is_ . We went on _every single ride_" Ikuto grumbled.

"Oh chill" I grinned "Besides , you had fun too , didn't you?"

He blinked before smirking "Maybe.."

"Stubborn guy" I muttered making him chuckle.

"By the way Ikuto..Which school are you from?" I asked , curious.

He smirked for the billion time "You're interested?"

"I'm just curious!" I pouted.

He laughed "I'm from Seiyo"

My eyes widened.

_Seiyo?_

A small smile came to my "Is it fun there?"

He shugged "I guess . My sister is currently ranting about a new student"

"New student?" I blinked . Is there someone aside from me...

"Yeah , Hinamori Amu if I'm not wrong" he said.

I stared at him for awhile before grinning "I see"

He raised his eyebrows "I still think you look familiar but I just can't remember"

"Really?" I said with a smile.

"By the way..what's your name?" he asked.

I raised my eyebrows too with a smirk , imitating him "You're interested in me?"

He blinked and chuckled "Nope , its just fair since you know mine"

I shrugged "You told me voluntarily"

"Anyways , are ou going to tell me or not?" he asked.

I grinned "Why don't you find out yourself?"

He blinked "Huh?"

I ran forward slightly and spun around , waving at him "I'm going this way . Bye!"

Before he could reply , I spun around and ran away.

* * *

><p>Robbins : Okay. I upload. COS I COULDN'T STAND STUDYING TT_TT<p>

Amu : ...

Robbins : ITS HORRIBLE! FACING THAT STUPID BOOK ALL THE TIME

Disclaimer : Robbins does not own shugo chara. Just the plot of this story

Robbins : ARGH I 'M DEAD

PLEASE REVIEW

AND JOIN MY FACEBOOK GROUP ( IN PROFILE)


	4. HINAMORI AMU!

"Oh , morning , Ikuto" Kuukai grinned at me.

"Yo" I muttered as I entered the school grounds.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked , pointing at Utau who seemed really happy as she chatted with the others.

Kuukai shrugged "The transfer student is coming today"

"Hmm.." I said as I thought back to the pink-haired girl.

She seemed so familiar. But I just couldn't remember where I had seen her before. And how was I supposed to find her?

I sighed.

"Ikuto?" Utau asked .

"Nothing" I muttered.

"KYAAAAA! Its Hinamori Amu!"

I stopped walking.

What was that?

I turned my head at the direction where the voice came from.

"No way , she's here already?" Utau asked looking around.

"_Where are you looking at?"_ a familiar cheerful voice said.

I froze as I turned around , instantly regconising the pink-haired girl in front of me.

My eyes widened "You!"

She smiled at me "Hey, Ikuto"

"Wha- Wait..don't tell me.. you're Hinamori Amu?" I asked , shocked.

She grinned "Yep!"

"Amu!" Rima's voice squealed as she jumped on her , causing them both to fall.

No way.. that girl was the transfer student? The famous singer?

Amu chuckled as she stood up , Rima hugging her arms "Hey , Rima"

"N-n-n-n-no way..Hinamori Amu?" Utau asked , eyes wide in shock.

Amu blinked and looked up . A warm smile formed on her face "Hello.. You're Hoshina Utau , aren't you?"

Utau's eyes widened more "W-what? Y-yes I am.."

Amu smiled "I've heard of you. You're songs are really good!"

Utau stared at her in shock as a small blush appeared on her face. She gave a small smile "T-thank you.."

Surprisingly , Amu walked towards her and nudge her side playfully "Oh , relax! Don't be so stiff! We could become good friends for all 'ya know!"

Utau stared at her , not comprehending what was happening.

"G-good friends?" Utau asked.

"Yep!" Amu nodded cheerfully .

She grabbed Utau's arm along with Rima and hooked her arms with them "Don't you think it'll be fun? We'll be the bests friends! Rima is a model , I'm a song-writer and singer , and you are an idol!"

"A-are you sure? Y-you're so famous…" Utau said , shy.

Amu blinked and smiled. She leaned up to pinch her cheeks lightly "What are you talking about? I might famous , but I love having friends around like anyone else"

Utau' eyes widened before a smile appeared on her face "Okay.."

Amu grinned as she pulled both Utau and Rima towards her , seemingly to whisper something. Though I could hear it clearly , "Now tell me , does this school have any interesting gossips?"

Utau blinked while Rima smiled.

"Of course!" the both of them said , grinning.

Amu giggled as she grabbed both their hands and began walking forward as they started chattering about something.

I stared at her back in shock.

What the heck?

"She seems pretty nice.." Kuukai said with a chuckle.

"Yeah" Nagihiko smiled.

"By the way , Ikuto , do you know her? Your reaction towards seeing her as very odd" Kairi asked.

"Yeah.." I muttered.

Suddenly, Amu turned around and smiled , sending me a wink.

My eyes widened.

* * *

><p>Robbins : New chapter :) I finally finished my project<p>

Ikuto : Woah.. this is so confusing

Robbins : It is?

Amu : I think its a really cute chapter ^^

Robbins : Thank you!

Disclaimer : Robbins does not own Shugo chara. Just the plot of Sing your life out

Robbins : Please go to my profile and click the website(To my facebook page) :)


End file.
